Insomnia
"Děti měli úžasnou vlastnost stále doufat ve šťastné konce. I když jejich podvědomí vědělo, že je to falešná iluze. Život nemá šťastný konec." '- Insomnia' ''' Obsah' Gavroche byl několik let zneužíván svým otcem panem Thenardiérem. Po tom co utekl se ho ujal student Courfeyrac se kterým konečně mohl zažít něco jako radost, štěstí a teplo rodinného krbu. I tak trpí nespavostí, která se každým dnem zhoršuje - nic nepomáhá. Po dalším srazu s Jolym, který se snaží Gavroche vyléčit, se jejich hovor stočí k Jolyho bratrovi Henrim, který je, stejně jako Joly, také doktor. 'Děj' Gavroche je jedné ve své noční můře, která zahrnuje temný les a ničím nerušené ticho a slabost. Díky metaforám se dozvídáme, že Gavroche byl několik let zneužívaný svým otcem, což na něm zanechalo trauma, kterého se nemohl zbavit. Dostáváme se do přítomnosti, kde Gavroche žije s mladým studentemCourfeyracem, který ho před půl rokem z tyranství jeho otce zachránil. I přes to, že dnes již žije s mladíkem, stále nemůže pořádně spát a neustále se probouzí z nočních můr. Courfeyrac se snaží mladého Gavroche utěšovat, chlácholit a thumb|236px|Gavrocheuspávat, ale nic pořádně nepomáhalo. Jak se postupně dozvídáme Courfeyrac dokonce Gavroche zaplatil několik léků a lékařských medicín, aby se z jeho nespavosti dítě dostalo; ale nic nezabíralo. Joly se jednoho dne rozmlouvá s Courfeyracem o různých metodách léčby. Jednoho lékaře zná, ale ten má prý dost svérazné metody, neboť si je vymýšlí sám. Nechce Courfeyraca ani Gavroche děsit, ale když je nakonec optán, aby mluvil, vysvětlí jim, že doktor používá přístroj, který sleduje činnost mozku podle elektrošoků přímo do zmiňovaného orgánu. I když se nevyužívá pro insomnii je tu možnost že by mohl Gavrochovi pomoct. Courfeyrac však po zmínce toho, že tento přístroj ještě nikdo nezkusil, Jolymu nevěří i přes to, že se za onoho psychiatra kamarád zaručil. Oba na sebe vyjedou, což ale nakonec zachrání Gavroche s tím, že by tento přístroj chtěl zkusit. Díky tomu, že oboum věří se do toho rozhodne jít. Gavroche má o pár dní později domluvenou schůzku s doktorem v nemocnici. Gavroche se chce hned po první kouknutí po okolí rozeběhnout domů, neboť to tam vypadá příšerně, zaostale a páchne to tam. Nakonec to ale všechno přežije, dokud se nesetká se svým psychiatrem Henrim, Jolyho mladším bratrem. Henriho příjemný vzhled nakonec Gavroche uklidní natolik, že mu začne věřit. Po menší haštěření mezi ním a Courfeyracem se nakoenc Gavroche rozhodne přístroj vyzkoušet. Dlouze se rozloučí s Courfeyracem, následně i s Jolym a společně s Henrim odchází do místnosti kde má pokus proběhnout. Následující část povídky nám nabídne jen dialog mezi neznámým lékařem co se o Gavroche stará a jeho starší sestrou Éponine. Jak se ukáže, všechno co se doteď dělo byla jenom Gavrochova představivost. Po tom co ho otec tak brutálně týral si kolem sebe vytvořil svůj vlastní svět s vlastními skutečnostmi a lidmi. Kvůli tomu skončil v blázinci. Éponine po tom všem otce zavrhla a pravidelně bratra navštěvuje, avšak ten ji nevnímá a stále žije ve svém světe, kde se spokojený se svým zachráncem Courfeyracem. 'Vztahy' Gavroche miluje svého zachránce Courfeyraca, je na něm psychicky závislý a nedokáže si představit, že by od něj musel být odloučený. Courfeyracovi stejně tak záleží i na Gavrochovi a snaží se mu pomoct i bezvýchodních situacích. Gavroche, Courfeyrac a Joly jsou přátelé. Joly a Henri jsou bratři, ale jen podle náznaků se zdá, že Joly na svého bratra velice žárlí, neboť celý svůj život stál v jeho stínu. Henriho vztah k Jolymu je neznámý, podle všeho co nám fanfikce nabídla to vypadá ale tak, že má svého mladšího bratra rád. Éponine má svého mladšího bratra Gavroche opravdu ráda, obviňuje se za to, že nezasáhla dříve a nemohla tak bratrovi pomoct. Gavroche již na její výzvy nereaguje a v celém příběhu netušíme jaký cit ke své sestře chová. 'Postavy' *Gavroche *Courfeyrac *Éponine *Joly *Henri (''Original Character) 'Zajímavosti' *Povídka je inspirovaná čtyřmi písněmi Rain of Castamere, Hurricane, This is War a'' Sweet Dream'' *Poprvé se zde objeví postava Henriho Mouniera, Jolyho staršího bratra *V povídce je popsána metoda psychiatrické léčby devatenáctého století. 'Informace' *''Název: Insomnia *Žánr: Psycho, drama, přátelství *Parning/friendship: Gavroche/Courfeyrac, Gavroche/Éponine *Ranting: G (''Bez omezení) *''Warning: Žádné *Délka: Oneshot *Počet stran: 7 *Stav:'' Dokončená Kategorie:Fanfikce